A Perfect Life
by SSG Tim the Hedgehog
Summary: Tails and Cream have the perfect life. nice house, a child, and everything taken care of. Tails, however, has no idea of his troubled past...... continuation of A Picnic on a Hill
1. Chapter 1

_**A continuation of A Picnic on a Hill........**_

_**8 Years Later.........**_

"MOMMY MOMMY!!!!" cried a voice from the bedroom. Which then came running into the master bedroom and preceded to jump up and down on "mommy"

"Mmph.......what, honey?" she said still asleep.

"Daddy's made something cool wanna come see?" said the orange and white rabbit.

"Sure......gimme a bit to get dressed. Tell Daddy i'll be down in a minute ok?" said the mother as she got out of bed.

She got out of bed and shook out her fur in an effort to get it straightened out. Which proved fruitless however as it fell right back how it was.

"Ugh" she said. This figure was a petite young rabbit with brown and cream colored fur and long ears that reached all the way down to her waist. This was none other than Cream the Rabbit. Cream had matured very nicely. She was now 17 years old and already had one younger son, the small child from earlier. Who's son is it? Well we will find out soon........

_**Downstairs: Basement Lab**_

"Almost got it!" said an orange and white colored fox as he carefully tightened the last nut and bolt on his latest invention. It was an assault truck made for the more grueling missions that the new Sonic Team had to face on an almost weekly basis. Yes this is the laboratory of none other than Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Phew! Finished!" Tails then laid his tools down and went over to his workbench and had a big swig of water. "that took more time than I thought. But then again this truck is gonna help us out a lot in our next mission" he informed himself. Tails looked up just in time to see the small rabbit from earlier coming down the stairs toward him.

"Hi Daddy!" the child exclaimed.

"Whats up lil man?" Tails said as he went over to hug the child and held him up on his shoulder. "So whatcha doin, Vash?" Tails asked the young child.

"Nothin much, Daddy. I got mommy up and she said she's gonna change and be right down!" Vash Prower said to his father. Yes this kid was the offspring of Miles Prower and Cream Rabbit. He was an orange and white rabbit with his mothers giant rabbit ears and his father's markings. He is 2 years old and Tails and Cream have had loads of fun with this ball of energy. He defiantly has his mother's spunk.

"So what are you doin down here, Vash? Came to see daddy work?" Tails asked.

"Yep! I wanna be as smart as you one day daddy!" Vash explained to his father.

"Uh huh. That'll be the day!" Tails kidded with him.

"I'm gonna do it daddy! I'm gonna be smarter than you!" Vash exclaimed.

The two argued for a while, jokingly of course, before Tails heard the door open. He looked up at the door to see his wife, Cream Prower, standing there in one of his old tank tops, a pair of pajama-pants, and some fuzzy slippers.

'Damn' he thought to himself. 'even at her worst she still looks amazing' "hey honey! Vash here was just tellin me he would be smarter than me one day!"

"I believe it. He's already pretty smart for a 2 year old. I remember when you were 8 and I was 7.....you didn't really know much of anything like you do now!" Cream giggled at this which caused Tails to give her a look. "what? Its true!"

"Yeah your right. So what are you doin down here?" Tails asked.

"Oh well Vash told me you had made something 'cool' and I figured I'd look at it"

"Oh yeah well here it is!" he unwrapped the truck from under its cover. "Ta-Da!"

"Woo.....pretty!" Cream and Vash said together. Tails laughed a little.

"So Vash you wanna know how it works?"

"YEAH I DO!" Vash practically yelled.

"Ow easy!" and Tails started explaining the truck's many different tools and gadgets.

As he was explaining, Cream was lost in thought. She was remembering 8 years ago when she and Tails were only children themselves. She sighed at remembering the day that Tails first.....well.....tried.....to confess his love to her. She of course had already known it for a long time. The way he flustered his words every time he saw her. Just the general way he acted around her was a dead giveaway. Even in the heat of battle, he would look over to her and blush a little.

"Honey?" Tails went up to her, snapping her out of the daydream.

"Yes?" she said as if nothing was wrong. Tails knew better.

"What were you thinking about, hon?"

"Just the good ole days. One in particular if you remember."

"How could I forget such a perfect day? Only 2 days that I can remember were as great as that. The day we were married. And when Vash was born." this only made things worse for Cream as she started to get a bit flustered.

"Hehe. um.....I'm gonna go make breakfast ok?" Cream said as she pecked Tails on the lips and preceded to the kitchen.

"OK baby. I'll be there just as soon as I get done showin Vash around." Tails told her and he went back to the work at hand.

'How could I be so lucky?' Tails was thinking to himself again. 'The perfect wife.......my son......this great house? This is the life no doubt.' he finished and went upstairs to wait on breakfast, taking care to lock up shop before he left.

Tails and Vash went back upstairs and sat down to watch some TV while they waited on their food. As they watched Tails got lost in thought again.

'Man.......things sure have changed since a few years ago. Me and Cream are married and have a kid. Sonic and Amy are married and Amy has one on the way. Hell even Knuckles calmed down enough to get married to Rouge and have 3 kids themselves. And Shadow! Even him!'

About 4 years ago, Knuckles tried something he had learned from the Echidna's of old. It was an ancient spell to bring the dead back to life. It only worked on a few conditions. The person in question had to be Mobian. If not they would be converted to Mobian form. They also had to be dead more than 5 years, and no more than 100 years gone. The final condition that had to be met was that the person to be brought back had to have an item off of their person either at or before the time of death placed on top of the Master Emerald before the incantation.

Of course before he tried it, Knuckles consulted with the rest of the team to see who they would like to try it on. Sonic had volunteered first to try to bring back Jules. But he had no items from him before death. Amy was next, wanting her parents brought back. But same deal. Nothing from them on her at the time. Cream then wanted to bring her father back. She even had one of his shirts. They tried, but the Master Emerald told Knuckles that this person was still alive. At which point Cream began to cry and her and Tails left to try to find him.

Shadow was the last one. Everyone turned to him, knowing what he wanted to do. He Chaos Controlled back to his house and picked up a tiny notebook with one of Maria's hairs inside of it. He placed it on top of the Master Emerald and stepped away so Knuckles could do his incantation.

As Knuckles began the Master Emerald began to glow brightly and in about 2 minutes, in front of Shadow stood a hedgehog form of Maria Robotnik. The surprising thing was that with this incantation, the person coming back had every recollection of every event in their life up to the time of life. Her and Shadow shared a hug that, for Shadow, seemed to last forever.......

'now Shadow has Maria again and I think I heard talk of them getting married soon.' Tails thought.

"Breakfast is ready!!!" Cream called from the kitchen, to which Tails and Vash both came running and sat at the table, ready to eat.

"My my, you two! Slow down!"

Tails giggled a bit at this. 'she's just like Vanilla'

While the trio began to eat, little did they know that a figure outside was watching their every move......

"Yes......enjoy you're life now, Chosen One. But soon will be the time. You will be brought back to where you belong! Whatever the cost......" the figure whispered before dissappearing into the treeline, leaving the family be.......for now.......


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Perfect Life **_

_**Chapter 2**_

The sound of a trumpet coming from the radio followed by a sweet, almost angelic sound from an acoustic 8 string guitar awoke Tails from his deep sleep. His favorite Metallica song started playing on the radio. As the chorus plays, Tails finds himself lightly air guitaring and singing along to the song.

_What I've felt..._

_What I've known..._

_Never shined through in what I've shown..._

_Never be..._

_Never see..._

_Won't see what might have been..._

_What I've felt..._

_What I've known..._

_Never shined through in what I've shown!_

_Never free..._

_Never me..._

_So I dub thee Unforgiven....._

As Tails finishes up he notices Cream woke up just enough to see his little performance and is clapping lightly. Tails blushes a little.

"Thank you thank you! I'll be here all week!" says Tails as he reaches over to give Cream a slight peck on the cheek. Cream flushes too and crawls out from under the comforter to take a shower.

**An Hour Later...**

"Tails, hon would you go get Vash from out of bed? Its almost breakfast time!" Cream shouted from the dining room. "And get your lazy ass outa bed too!" She said almost with an angry tone. Tails knew she was only joking however and preceded to throw a temper tantrum upstairs before getting out of bed and going to Vash's DBZ decorated room.

"Vash why the hell do you like this show anyways?" Tails pondered as he always did when he walked into the little boy's room.

"I don't know daddy...they just cool! They fly around and shoot these energy beams from their hands like this!" at which point Vash begins flying around the room on his giant ears pretending to shoot energy shots from his hands and making 'pew pew' noises. Tails falls over, pretending to be shot by one of Vash's 'energy beams'. He summons up a dramatic death rattle and falls over twitching.

"Daddy?" Vash says as he starts coming back to earth to check on his father, who, upon Vash getting within arms reach, grabbed him up and tickled the small child all over.

Upon hearing the commotion, Cream yells at her two boys one more time to get downstairs to eat, which is answered by the pattering of footsteps at the stairs followed by fighting to get a seat and scooting chairs. Cream only rolls her eyes and sets food down on Vash and Tails' plates, which abruptly gets gobbled up by the father and son. Eventually Cream sets down to join her men at the dinner table for a happy family dinner.

Unbeknownst to the Prower family...a dark figure has just teleported away from the house to a base on a once forgotten island deep in the Pacific Ocean. Unable to use his powers inside of the compound, the figure stops just short of the gate and opens the door with a pass key. He moves quickly toward the center of the compound where another figure is sitting behind a desk with his back turned...completely masked by shadow...

"Did you collect the needed information on the boy, Agent?" The figure behind the desk inquired of the so-called Agent.

"Affirmative, Master....however I think a few more passes will do for the rest of the unneeded information that we still......." he was cut off by his master raising a hand.

"This is.....sufficient, Agent. I've defiantly expected better work from an operative of your caliber and so highly recommended from TopCom," the figure stood and strode impatiently behind his desk. "you have one more pass to get the rest of the information on the child....or I'll do more than just fire you...." the figure sneered. The Agent jumped slightly but regained his composure, snapping a crisp salute.

"Sir, Yes Sir! I'll make it happen!" the Agent said as he teleported toward what they figured to be the location of the Hedgehog household.

"you had better....for your sake......"

**A Few Days Later...**

Tails and the rest of his family sat in the living room watching TV. Cream was laying on his lap on his right side and Vash was leaned against his arm on his left. He was about as happy as could be right now. And then the phone rang......

"God damn it......" Tails picked up the phone and checked the caller ID. The ID flashed 'Sonic and Amy'

"Hello?" Tails answered.

"_Tails old buddy! How ya been!" _Sonic asked him from the other line.

"OK I suppose...how are you guys?"

_"We are all good. Manik is kind of a handful but I'm sure you know all about that huh?Heh....."_

"So what's up Sonic? Did you need anything?" Tails shifted to make himself more comfortable as Cream got up to go fix dinner with Vash right behind her.

_"Actually I was gonna ask you.....oh tell Cream that Amy says hi....i was gonna ask if you wanted to come to a little Sonic Team reunion party? Its gonna be this Saturday at my house if thats fine."_

"Hmmm.....that sounds good actually. I haven't seen any of the guys since Maria got resurrected. Sure lemme ask the better half, dude." Tails got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey baby? Sonic is inviting us to a reunion later on this week. Everyone's gonna be there apparently. You up for it? Oh and Amy says hi..."

"Actually I've been looking for an excuse to get out of the house! Sure lets go! Oh and tell Amy I said hi back." Cream told him and got back to work on dinner. Tails started talking to Sonic again.

"We'll be there dude. What time?" Tails asked.

_"Oh be there around.....6 PM. Bring whatever the misses wants to cook for it." _Sonic told him from the other line.

"Sounds like a plan, Sonic! We'll be there around 6. Saturday right?"

_"Thats right! Talk to you soon bro!"_

"Later, Blue!" said Tails as he hung the phone up and went to join his family in the kitchen.

Outside of the house in the close-by wood line, an unknown stranger had overheard the whole conversation....

"Tails, Tails, Tails.......you need to learn how to be quiet.....now all I have to do is infiltrate this little party of theirs.....and the child will be all mine!" the figure said as it disappeared into the forest....showing the outline of a hedgehog against the moonlight....

"Tails, honey did you see something?" Cream asked.

"No......but I thought I heard something.....maybe its just the wind." Tails deduced.

"Yeah....maybe. Well its dinnertime! Eat up gentlemen!"

The family ate happily...unaware of the danger that is about to befall them......


End file.
